


Knock Me Up

by Evilchuckle



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer asks Derek to wake him up in the morning. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Me Up

“Did you know that in Britain to ask some to you knock you up is to ask them to wake you up in the morning?” Spencer was on the sofa doing research for his philosophy PhD, he had gotten the BA and decided he wanted to look further into the Existentialists. Derek was heading to bed, he, case load permitting, liked to have a jog every morning. Spencer never joined him, what with both living and working together they both needed activities and time that was just their own. Knowing that Spencer never gave out pointless information he waited for him to continue. 

“Can you wake me up in the morning? I've got a new Belgian bun recipe I want to try.” Spencer had taken up baking, something that Derek was really enjoying, he was still unsure as to whether cookie dough really could be licked off a body, but hell it sure was fun trying. 

“You want me to wake you when I leave or when I get up?” Spencer never looking up from his book replied, “I want you to wake me with your cock buried deep inside me. I want the first thing I'll be aware of tomorrow morning to be you pounding into me.” He looked up to Derek and winked up at him and smirked such a licentious grin that Derek wanted to take him then and there but agreed to wait until morning. 

Derek woke and looked over at Spencer who was naked, and oh didn't that make everything that much easier. He wouldn't have to worry about risking waking Spencer as he tried to undress him. There was lube on Derek's night-stand, they had stopped using condoms after they were both declared clean and had admitted wanting nothing and no one but the other man. It also appeared that Spencer was having a sex dream. 

Falling asleep anticipating waking up to sex, thinking about how you'd tease your sleeping partner arousing their body, bringing them to a high level of wanting and need, using sheer pleasure to wake them. As these thoughts twisted around Spencer's mind it took him a lot to calm down and fall asleep, so there was no surprise that he would be having a sex dream.

Derek seeing Spencer hard and moaning was up for the competition. He wouldn't lose out against a dream, he'd be the one to make Spencer come, he'd be the one to undo him. 

Derek wished he, like Spencer, did yoga. Thanks to the added flexibility Spencer was able to ride Derek while rimming him. The contortions involved still blew Derek's mind and the double assault of sensations, ones he had never thought he ever feel together, without a threesome anyway, all meant that he never lasted long. 

Derek wanted to make Spencer feel something everywhere. He wanted to do everything to him. He started with a light scratch leading from Spencer's neck down to his hips. He then licked back up the same path. Enjoying the taste of Spencer and wanting more. He began to kiss and lick Spencer's shoulders and leading down to his chest, tasting and moaning at the pure Spencer flavour. Derek stopped himself though, he didn't to wake him just yet. Having the first thing Spencer felt and thought about and did that day being Derek inside of him appealed to Derek.

With a quick lick of Spencer's penis, he wanted to keep Spencer on his tongue, Derek settled down and viewed his quarry. He would have to be slow and gentle when preparing Spencer as he didn't want to risk waking him early. Coating his fingers liberally with lube he set about his task.

He pushed in his first finger slowly, carefully while keeping as eye on Spencer to make sure he didn't wake. Finger in to the knuckle he started to make circles, stroking the inside. He worked the circles increasing their circumference until he could add a second finger, together they found Spencer's prostate, but didn't touch it. Had Spencer been awake he would have cursed and begged Derek to move his fingers. He was just above the prostate that Spencer could have almost felt them, the teasing would have been maddening. 

Meanwhile Derek had started to stroke Spencer's inner thighs, positioning them so he would have more room. Derek loved Spencer legs, they seemed to be never ending and running his hands up and down them while sucking Spencer's cock was a winning combination. 

A third finger was added and Derek began a thrusting motion. Slowly pulling his fingers until the tips were almost out and then pushing back in hard and fast stopping just above the prostate. Repeating and then twisting his fingers slightly so the motion would feel different. 

Knowing that this is where Spencer would have been gasping and threatening Derek to just get on with it, Derek, slowly stroked the lube on to his throbbing and hard cock. The slight of that would usually cause Spencer to whimper and sometimes ended with Spencer taking Derek in the mouth. 

Derek positioned himself and pushed into Spencer. He pulled out all the way again and rubbed the tip against Spencer's hole. Then in pushed in again, slightly harder. He pulled out and instead of teasing pushed back in harder again and this time finally hitting Spencer's sweet-spot.

Spencer awoke moaning Derek's name. And oh wasn't that better than he had thought. Enjoying his fully aroused body Spencer reached up for Derek and brought him down for a searing kiss. He moved his hips in time with Derek. To suddenly be close and not have the build up made the feeling intense in a new and unique way. 

Derek's movements lost their rhythm and became erratic, with Spencer now an interactive partner, using his muscles to squeeze himself around Derek, and twisting his hips every so often, Derek was thoroughly enjoying himself. He came suddenly, jerking and repeatedly hitting Spencer's prostate who then came screaming. 

The two lay there, still entangled and half dozing. That had been spectacular. Deciding to get up Spencer pushed Derek off him, gave a passionate kiss and then got dressed and headed to the kitchen. Derek showered, after he was dressed he went to let Spencer know he was leaving for his jog. He pecked Spencer on the cheek and as he was letting himself out of the front door called back “Spencer knock me up tomorrow morning.”


End file.
